


The 4 Horsemen

by Emlou1610



Category: 4 Horsemen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlou1610/pseuds/Emlou1610
Summary: Hello, you may(or may not) know me. I, capital D, Death. One of the 4 horsemen or the apocalypse. And I, have been purged.





	The 4 Horsemen

It has been 400 years since my sisters and I have been purged. I am Death of the Four Horsemen. Contrary to popular belief, we are women. Apparently being a woman everyone thought was a man was _ungodly_ in 1620. That is beside the point. Either way, All Hallow’s Eve(more commonly known as Halloween nowadays) was the exact day we had been purged by an old group of priests that knew everything apparently. I mean, the ritual was _pretty_ effective if I do say so myself. This date is also one of the only chances we would get to return to our old jobs. Every 100 years, a fallen being can attempt to return. Our last 3 tries have failed, miserably. 

Famine has been looking full, as her power relies on releasing fat. She has been eating like a pig for almost 400 years. Pestilence has been sick, her power makes others sick. When she isn’t using it she is sick herself. It almost is like a backfire. War has gone through a _peaceful_ time, which is more than disturbing. Of course, I am always in an emo phase so I haven't changed much. I mean, not to be stereotypical but, I am Death after all. Dark hair, clothing, makeup(not like I need to wear any), even my song choices are pretty dark and emo-ish. I have been listening to My Chemical Romance(a.k.a. MCR), Paramore and Panic(only fake fans call it Panic! At The Disco, fight me on that) since they were started.

The hardest conflict has been between us as sisters. Before being purged, we were at each other’s throats often. Afterwards, we had to actually get close and friendly so we didn’t get wiped out. We still have the daily fight, we are siblings after all, but not a multiple kingdom war liked we used to have. I may be the oldest, but that just makes things harder. Being Death means I pick up my sisters messes. Again, unlike popular belief, I deliver souls. _Not_ kill people, no matter how much I want to. I used to get really busy when War and Pestilence were bored, what with war making humans her little toys and Pestilence infecting them with new and improved diseases. Famine isn’t much of a problem, so we get along decently. The only problem, I play mom much too often to be healthy.

None of us knew if we had a mother, or father for that matter. We just remember waking up on Earth with powers and knowing what to do. Maybe we were sent from Heaven(or Hell) to punish the living? We don’t know. And trust me, we have looked for an answer. We even tried summoning every being we could think of. We also tried looking through our extensive list of contacts (condemned, praised, and alive) to find an answer. Nada, none, zip, zilch, zero. Absolutely nothing. No luck on anything for the last 400 years almost.

That is, until now. Last year, we found an obscure journal that focused on raising the condemned. Specifically deities. Specifically us. This changed _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of inspired by a multitude of books and shows(specifically Supernatural and Death's Intern). Hope you like it. This is just a little novella(??) put together in my free time. Just a little shift from my MHA stuff(speaking of, those will be updated soon!).


End file.
